A Night to Remember
by MockeyRock93
Summary: Oc and Neji... Lemon in later parts. this will be a three part story so it will be my longest so far. Dedicated to Bookbunny11 LEMON WARNINGS
1. Road Trip

A night to Remember

**A night to Remember**

**Dedicated to Bookbunny11 **

_You knew he watched you, always had, but you choose to ignore it. It's not as if you hated him or anything, you weren't even good friends. Just two people that knew each other from afar you might say. The real reason why you ignored him was his attitude; he was stuck up and whenever you would say anything to him he would either completely ignore you or answer a simple 'hn'. Yet whenever you looked over your shoulder there he was, like a guardian angel watching over you in times of trouble. _

"Were going on a road trip to celebrate Sasuke's return!" you rolled your eyes before deciding to respond.

"Why?" you could see confusion on your 'friends' face as if what you were saying had an obvious answer. Which it did you just didn't like it.

"_Because_" she had dragged out the word making it longer than was intended "Sasuke's return should be celebrated. Duh! God Maya you may be one of the strongest chunin's I know but sometimes you're just plain stupid" You blinked twice at the comment as the wind made your blonde hair dance. Deciding to let the comment slide you switched the subject, or tried to.

"So… Ino how's your medical training going?"

"So I was thinking we can gather all the three teams, and Gai's, and leave tomorrow or the day after that to a little estate my family owns like a half days walk form here. How's that sound?" You once again blinked twice at her before letting out a low, long, sigh and putting your right elbow on the table while letting your head rest on its palm. Only shifting your blue eyes ever so often to make sure Ino had was still entertaining herself as you zoned out.

You were brought back to reality as you felt someone grab the arm you were leaning on and push it out from under you. Thanks to your ninja skills your face didn't hit the table; but it had come pretty close. You looked up to see who had disturbed your daydreaming to find team seven there; Naruto, the owner of the joke, was in the front with Sakura to his left, Sai to his right, and Sasuke just behind him.

"Can I help you?" you asked aggravation in your tone.

"What's up Maya? Ino?" you gave him a small smile, not back from your dreaming enough to give him a real one, as Ino chose to ignore him as she went for her prey.

"Sasuke! It's so good to have you back. I'm so sorry that I didn't come visit you but I've been busy with missions and the flower shop and all of that. How are you? Happy to be back? Well of course you must be! No more evil snake man for you." She started laughing as you all started at her questionably.

You glanced at the table to see that while you had visited your happy place so had Ino, with the help of some sake by the smell of it.

"Waiter! You gave my friend the wrong thing." You said with a small growl because now you would have to take care of her while she sobered up.

"Sorry. It's hard to tell the difference between this and water." He ran away before you were allowed to take your anger out on him.

"So Sasuke I was thinking… that all of us and Gai's team should get together! I have an estate a half days walk form here. Well it's not mine it's my cousin who is the son of my moms sisters husband on his second side… but we're really close!" Again with the strange looks.

"Well? Well? What do you think? 'Cause I mean you've been gone for three years give or take and then it's been a month since you came back and still we haven't done anything. But of course if you rather it be just the two of us instead of the entire group I'm sure we can arrange for something. But you know I thought I should share you with the others before anything really happens between us. You know reunite and stuff…" She kept blabbing about god knows what before you started to get a head ache and decided to shut her up.

"Ino just how many glasses of 'water' did you have?" she gave you a blank expression as if trying to decipher your question. Finally her face showed recognition as if a light bulb had just light up in her brain.

"Just ten I think. It was so good better than any water drink I've ever taken." She gave you a wide smile as the heads of team seven dropped in a unison sigh and yours smacked into the wooden table underneath you. Ino gave you a strange look before you got out of the booth and put the money for **her** drinks down and grabbed her arm dragging her out of the restaurant.

Team seven stood there for a while not being able to process what happened in the last two second before following the sound of your voice to the park across the street where you were yelling at Ino who was currently puking into a trash can.

"I mean you're a medical ninja and in ten glasses of 'water' (air quotes included) you couldn't see that it was sake. That's another thing that waiter is a complete idiot; I mean I could understand accidentally giving you sake once but ten times? TEN!" Your screams continued as Sakura came up to us and started patting Ino on the back and Naruto laughed his head off. Sai left at sometime during the whole ordeal and Sasuke stood quietly to the side; so quiet at one point you forgot he was there.

"Maya-chan please stop yelling my head hurts" Ino gave you puppy eyes as she said this, which would have worked if not for the fact that there was some vomit on her chin. You gave a low sigh before a small chuckle was heard behind you. You all turned around simultaneously to find the one and only Hyuuga Neji. His brown hair framed his face since, for the first time since you had met him, he had no tie holding it back. The moon gave him a queer glowing look; almost like an angel.

"May I ask what all of this is?" He said in a straight voice that unshielded no emotion.

"This is Ino being an idiot. Is there anything else I can help you with? Maybe some fashion advice; your hair looks better down then held back you know." You gave him a small smile of two sides; one anger and agitation the other flirting and lust. He raised a skinny eyebrow before returning your smile with one of his own.

"Well I heard some yelling that woke me up (forgot to say it was eleven pm) and I thought it better to come check out the situation."

"Well as you can see officer, we're fine. You have done your job well" his face returned to its normal expression, which was blank, before he continued.

"As a jonin it is indeed my job to make sure there is nothing suspicious in the village." At his response your smile also faltered and your anger grew.

"Well as a chunnin I can guarantee you I had everything under control." Your voice started rising involuntarily.

"Then why is it that Miss Yamanaka over there has vomit on her chin?" You glared at him.

"Look you… You think you're so great just because you're a jonin and a Hyuuga but guess what? I couldn't care less. So step off ok?" You gave him a small, fake smile before turning around and putting one of Ino lightly tanned arms around your neck while Sakura supported her from the other side. You two started walking towards Ino's house giving a small good bye to Naruto and Sasuke and you giving a final glare to Hyuuga as you three passed by him; your footsteps making no sound on the concrete.

You woke up to the sound of a rapid knock and shuffling feet. You glanced at your alarm clock and muttered a silent curse '7:30 AM'

"Who the hell knocks at seven-thirty am on a day when there are no missions?" You kicked of your blue comforter and draped your feet over the side of your bed before deciding it was time to start the day.

Still in your pajamas you walked across the wooden floor of your small apartment. You opened the door to find no one there and last nights anger quickly returned. You were about to start cursing out at no one when my neighbor's, Naruto's, door opened.

"Hey Maya-chan" he said in a groggy voice

"Did you just knock on my door?" your anger evaporated at seeing Naruto's outfit; it might have been three years but he still wore that stupid dog cap.

"No Naruto. I think it was a pr" You were caught of by the great Uzumaki himself

"Hey what's that?" His voice sounded like a kids who had just discovered candy. You averted your eyes from his face to look at what se was pointing at. On the wall that separated our doors was a note.

'The vacation is still on! Meet at the front gate by noon… Pack for two days and bring your bathing suit… All missions have been postponed till our return except for Naruto's, Sakura's, Hinata's, and Neji's recruit mission (In other words you guys have to leave the estate a little earlier than us). See ya there -Ino'

You let out a low sigh before shuffling back into your apartment and shutting the door behind you. Since you were to travel all day you decided to take a bath now since you would be too tired by the time we get there. Knowing Ino a half's day walk would take all day with her many distractions.

You dressed in your regular outfit; a blue strapless dress that reached right down to below your butt with dark blue tight shorts (like Sakura's only in blue) and matching ninja sandals. Your headband played as a belt around your slender hips and white bandages wrapped up your long tanned legs to just below your knee. Kimono type sleeves, that were the same color as the dress, started of around two inches under your shoulders and reached to half your hand; were you could clearly see dark blue fingerless gloves that stopped right after your wrist.

You glanced at the clock when you finished and figured there was enough time for breakfast before having to meet Ino and the gang. You walked outside and knocked on Naruto's door.

"Yo Naruto! If you get out here in the next ten seconds I'll treat you to ramen." It only took him three.

By eleven-thirty you had spent all of your last mission's money on Naruto's breakfast. The wooden stool was biting into your butt form sitting on it so long and you had gotten quite sick of the smell of ramen. Finally a click was heard to your left and you looked over to see Naruto had set down his chopsticks meaning he was **finally** done with his breakfast.

"Finally! We've been sitting here for an hour and you've already spent all the money I earned during the last mission!" You gave him a cold glare and he simply smiled that goofy smile of his and you couldn't stay mad for long.

"Whatever… let's go before we're late"

It took you two a while to maneuver through the crowed street of Konoha but you managed to get to the gates just in time. It seemed you hadn't been the last ones so you all waited a few more minutes before Ino (the one who set the time) got there. She gave no reason to her tardiness but simply smiled and started walking.

"Ah; this is gonna be a long trip" You muttered to yourself before following the group out of Konoha.

You reached the estate just as the sun started to set; it was beautiful. It stood on a hill over looking a small lake. It stood two stories high along with an attic and a basement and was made completely out of Oak, something you don't see much this days. The first floor consisted of the living room, kitchen and the rooms for all the girls while the second was given to the boys; Ino took the attic by herself. You were paired with Hinata; your room was like one out of a fairy tale. It had wooden four post beds, both adorned with green comforters that matched the color of pine, and a dresser with a simple lamp that matched the color of the bed spreads. You each took two drawers out of the four and unpacked before going into the kitchen.

Thanks to Ino's many detours it was now to late to do any exploring so it had been decided that you all would make a small campfire, eat, then go to bed. The smell of wood drifted into your nose as you neared the kitchen; at the turn Sakura came out of hers and Ten Ten's room to ask Hinata for some help on you don't now what.

You entered the kitchen to find the one and only Hyuuga Neji standing there with an armful of wood cuttings. You raised a blond eyebrow and he simply dismissed you with a nod to his head. Anger boiled inside you once again 'Who those this guy think he is? My father?'

"Who do you think you are? My father?" You spoke what was on your mind and waited for his comeback.

**DISCLAIMER I don't own naruto or any of its characters just this plot and the made up stuff!**


	2. Food and Games

He said nothing for a while and you both stayed in an awkward silence

He said nothing for a while and you both stayed in an awkward silence. Finally he decided to open his mouth; but what he said wasn't what you expected.

"You are not like other girls…" He sounded as if he had more to say but you weren't so sure; you stayed quiet processing what he had just said and waiting for him to continue.

"You want to go out? Just the two of us and forget the rest of the group? I'm sure they wouldn't mind." He gave you a smirk and as his words finally clicked in your head your expression turned to one of shock.

'This guy is always ignoring me and putting me down… and now he's asking me out?' You started at him trying to figure out if this was a joke. His white opal eyes showed nothing and neither did his face. He was hiding something; and you wouldn't fall for his tricks.

"_Actually_… I'm busy tonight and every other night for that matter. Sorry but I don't date leeches." Your words were dripped in venom just as he had spoken to you that night at the park. Before he could reply you turned on your heel and walked out of the large kitchen; leaving him in surprise.

The following morning you awoke to the smell of burning bacon, or what you thought must be bacon. Sitting up on your wide bed you stretched your long, tan arms over your head letting out a soft groan as your bones repositioned themselves. You had slept in a bad position apart from rolling all night not being able to find rest. Something you could not place your finger on was scurrying through your head and you felt many emotions; but none that covered that filling of guilt for something you could not remember.

Looking to your left you noticed Hinata laying peacefully in her bed, her dark blue hair becoming a crown above her small face. 'I can see why Kiba is so in love with her; even if she doesn't know…' Silently you climbed out of bed suppressing a yelp as your feet touched the unsuspecting cold floor. It was still early, the sun barely above the horizon, as you passed a window following your nose to the smell of burned food.

Turning at the kitchen doorway your heart practically jumped out of your chest as you took in the image before you. You hid by the side of the kitchen entrance not wanting the couple inside to see you; for inside there was Ino. Her blonde hair out of its ties failing gently down her back; two strong pale arms had been wrapped around her waist as her arms circled the neck of someone you did not expect, Aburame Shino.

You were sitting on your bed trying to process what you had seen earlier in the kitchen 'But she likes,** no **loves, Sasuke. What could possibly change her mind so quickly?' A knock was heard on the other side of your door and you turned your head towards it just as the person in question popped in.

"Hey Maya-chan! You ready to go?" you gave her a weird look 'Someone's happy'. You gave a small laugh before turning to her.

"Well this is a change what's with the happy-go-lucky attitude? Could it be you got yourself a boyfriend?" Her face started to slowly turn red as she looked at the hallway before closing the door to the room. She jumped on the bed besides you and hugged a beige pillow to her chest.

Slowly she turned her face towards yours and you noticed her blonde hair was still down.

"Can you keep a secret?" You gave a small nod to the head, wanting to confirm what you had seen.

"I'm going out with Shino!" Her whisper was soft and you had to strain your ears to hear it. 'So my eyes haven't stopped failing me…' Your handsome face grew in surprise for even if you had already known the confirmation surprised you again.

"Whe-when did this happen? I though you liked Uchiha."

"I thought so too. But, well, you see…"

"Get it out woman!" You rudely interrupted. She gave you a surprised look before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"I was in the kitchen _trying _to make breakfast, right? So all of a sudden he comes in saying he smelled something bad. I got mad at him offending my food so, being stupid; I shoved a piece of bacon right off the pan into my mouth. Well of course it wasn't only hot but burned and like a disease it also burned my tongue the minute I put it in my mouth. So there I was waving my hand at my mouth like an idiot when he suddenly said 'I know something that will make it better' I thought it was a home family, bug recipe or something; but to my surprise instead he-he… he kissed me! I was so surprised that I just stood there doing nothing. So he pulled away and I noticed he didn't have his glasses on and as I looked into his eyes, he has the most beautiful brown yes by the way, and saw hurt in them I just couldn't help myself… I kissed him and well… then he asked me to go out with him and I said yes… and, well, we plan on ditching you guys tonight and going to do something by ourselves."

She took a deep breath when she stopped and you stared at her in amazement. Her words stilling implanting themselves in your brain you threw yourself at her and gave her a bear hug; squealing like the fifteen year old you are. Soon Ino too joined in with you and the rest of the girls came in to ask what was wrong. Ino told them and then all five of you were squealing like maniacs before Shikamaru came to the room and told you all to shut up and something about troublesome women.

As she promised Ino and Shino (writer: hey their names rhyme) ditched you all to go to a nice quiet restaurant, restaurant meaning picnic by the lake under the moonlight with firefly's everywhere and some light cricket music, as you all walked to the nearby town ready for a night of fun; which didn't last long.

Before anything else it was voted that you would all eat at this nice looking Chinese restaurant. The food was great and the low lighting and no chairs made everything more fun. You sat in between Sasuke and Sai with Sakura across from you with Naruto next to her; the whole table was a jumble of talk food and memories. Sasuke even decided to open up a little about his adventures with Orochimaru and told you of this girl he had met during a mission that was extremely powerful and almost defeated him in battle.

The food, served in old style Chinese plates with green tea, was delicious and shared among the table. Being twelfth you guys had taken a whole half of the small restaurant, not that the owner minded with everything that you ordered. After much merriment you were all done and full so you decide to take in the town along with the small carnival it contained.

As you all were walking you started to feel queasy, too queasy. Seeing your naturally tanned face pale Sakura ran over to you.

"Maya…you ok?" You gave her a small smile and was about to answer her when it happened. You ran over to the nearest trash can and again, in the last three days, saw puke; only these time your own. Sakura sat you down after you finished and gave you a quick check up.

"Ah… I think you have food poising. Probably ate something bad at the restaurant." Choji decided to speak up

"Now that you mention it the spicy tuna tasted a little green." The lights of the carnival ahead reflected of your now pale skin as Sakura mentioned that you all should probably head back to the estate since you couldn't continue like this.

"No" Everyone turned to you as you gave Sakura a small, reassuring smile.

"This is Sasuke's night. I don't want to mess it up for everyone. Just tell me what I have to eat or take or whatever and I'll go back by myself." Everyone gave you a sad look and just as Sakura was about to protest Neji spoke up.

"You can't go home alone like that." Hinata nodded her head in agreement with her cousin.

"Yeah, you need attent" she was cut off before she could finish

"I'll go with you. I don't like carnivals either way…" You started at him, curiosity in your eyes. 'First he hates me, then plays me, and now… helps me?' He ignored your gaze and turned to Sakura, the medical expert.

"What those she need for the poisoning?" She gave him a questioning look, as if debating on whether to tell him or not. You zoned out as she began telling him the instructions for the remedy.

"No"

"Yes"

"**No!**"

"**Yes!**" You and Neji started **another **staring contest; they had been going on all night as Neji tried to get you to take the weirdmedicine Sakura had instructed you to take. So far he had won every single one.

"But-but Neji-_kun _I don't want any more" You gave him puppy eyes and he just started at you, his face unmoved.

"Do you want to keep barfing?" You started at him as your puppy eyes faded away, replaced by anger for him the came from nowhere at times.

"This is that third one!" At your shouting he took the opportunity to force the nasty, green liquid down your throat.

"Blah; that was horrible." You started coughing after the comment.

"**That **was the last one." You suddenly turned your head to his as you saw him in a new light.

"Really?!" your face that of a child's

"Yes" he stated, entertained by your expression. You threw your arms around him in a quick hug before grabbing the sides of his face in your hands and planting a kiss on his soft, pink lips. As you pulled away and ran throughout the house he started after you; a blush adoring his cheeks.

"Let's play a game" you turned to him, surprised.

"Depends, which game?" you raised and eyebrow and crossed your arms in front of your chest. He smirked.

"Strip poker." Your mouth fell open in surprise and he raised the eyebrow this time.

"I just… didn't take you for the type to play those games." He laughed

"So you know of it?" your cheeks flared with embarrassment.

"Never played it. But I kinda know poker." He smiled

"Good. I'll get the cards." With that he left the room.

"It's not fair… you **actually **know how to play." You looked at him to see him smirk

"You have more clothes, its fair." You pouted and looked at your cards again. 'Another bad hand' You were down to your dress, right sleeve, shorts, and underwear; while Neji still had his whole outfit save the shoes and the small skirt-like thing he wears on top of it. In other words you were now in trouble.

"I win this hand." Neji said as you laid your hand for him to see. Sighing, you took off the other sleeve 'Only four more. Well we are tied so maybe I can still win this!' You smile faltered as you looked at your newest hand.

"Let's play another game." His smirk grew

"Nah, I quite like this game." You revived the puppy pout and stared at him. After a while he started to get annoyed.

"Ok, what do you suggest?" you gave his question some thought.

"Truth or dare?" his face showed seriousness before that smirk you were starting to hate, and secretly thought **hot**, returned.

"Ok; but on one condition. If either one of us fails the challenge, or refuses to answer the question, he or she must discard a piece of clothing. And no you cannot redress and start over." Your blue eyes showed anger as you stared at his whitish orbs.

"Well someone sure is horny tonight." You muttered as he raised a brown eyebrow at your comment.

"But, but, uh what if everyone comes back and see's us here naked?" you had him he could go against that!

"Ino said that if you felt bad enough you can take the basement room since it has an adjoining bathroom. No one would find us there." You frowned and saw you were cornered. Sulking, you collected your discarded clothes and started walking across the wooden floor to the small door next to the kitchen that led to the basement. You felt a smirk on your back as Neji started to follow you down.


	3. Lemon

It was dark as you groped the wall looking for the light switch, you found it and the room become illuminated

It was dark as you groped the wall looking for the light switch, you found it and the room become illuminated. You felt a breath on the back of your neck and turned to be face to face with Neji; your noses almost touching.

"Ready to start?" He asked you in a seductive tone and you tried to gulp down your nervousness as you nodded your face 'yes'.

"Ok well, start" You nodded once again and made your way to sit in the middle of the room right besides the large, blue bed. The carpet was soft and clean compared to what the rest of the house looked like when you first got here; and you couldn't help but notice that the decoration of the room was the same as the rest of the house except it had no windows. It was to be expected; after all you were stuck in a basement.

"Ok Neji-kun, truth or" he interrupted you with an impatience tone.

"Dare" you put a finger to your chin and pouted out your lips. Out of your parallel vision you could see Neji looking at you with a face you couldn't describe.

"Lick… the bureau!" you said excited. Neji face turned in confusion but nevertheless he stood up from his crossed legged position slowly. Then he did something you wouldn't expect…He slowly (and **very **seductively) takes his top shirt of; leaving him with three items of clothing.

Four rounds later you were left with only your underwear and Neji his boxers. You would make easy dare's that even a coward could do but he still skipped them; and he would give you dare's and truth's not even Naruto would do so had to skip them.

"I'm bored of this game." He declared, bringing your head up from where it was hiding behind your hands holding a blush.

Staring at him wide eyed you saw something in that crocked smile that he didn't mean the 'fun' was over, just this game.

"So what do you want to do Neji-kun?" he looked as if giving it some thought but you both knew well that Hyuuga Neji **always **has a back up plan.

"Spin the bottle." Shock returned to your face.

"But there are only two of us…" you said.

"Well then we wont need the bottle" He said before jumping your way and bringing you towards him.

His cold hands grabbed your tanned arms harshly as his soft, pink lips crashed on yours. Surprise and lust filled you; but were too shocked to do anything but stand there like a dummy. In a clink your brain registered what was happening and told you to pull back; but your body disobeyed.

You pushed your self up to him and started kissing back with full force. Soon his hands went down your arms leaving behind a trail of goosebumps. As his strong, pale arms circled your waist you brought your hands into his long, silky hair. Your hands made rid of his rubber band and his dark brown hair cascaded round his form as he mimicked your movements to free your blonde hair.

A moan escaped your lips as his cool tongue ran over them, asking for entrance. You gave it to him and his tongue started to explore your hot cavern. The kiss ended to soon for satisfaction as you both looked for breath. Looking into his white eyes you saw lust.

"I didn't know your eyes could show emotions" you said chuckling in a husky laugh. He smirked

"They show more than you know."

Again his lips crashed into yours and he didn't even ask this time before his tongue was once again claiming his knew land. Searching through all the nooks and crannies your mouth had to offer he soon become bored and nudged your tongue in a challenge. Both your tongues danced a forbidden dance for dominance, a dance that has survived since the old times.

You didn't even realize that you two had been moving backwards till you felt the bed at the back of your legs. You toppled over with Neji on top, never breaking the kiss. Air was necessary as your lungs began hurting from the lack of it and you two broke apart. Neji took this chance to reach behind you and grab the back of your pink-blue, strapless bra in his hands.

You gasped as the cold air touched your chest and he smirked at the treasure he had just uncovered. Giving you a small peck on the lips as his hands grabbed your wrist and moved them off your chest, where you had tried to hide your breast. Pinning them above your head he trailed soft kisses down your jaw, neck, and finally chest stopping at your right breast.

He took the peak of it into his mouth and played with it till it was hard before moving to the other. Your back arched as a moan escaped your lips; he continued alternating for a few minutes before his kisses went down farther, leaving pleasure down your stomach.

He reached the top of your panties and nudged them with his nose like a dog; looking up into your eyes. You smirked at he took down his guard and flipped him over so that you were on top.

"I want to have some fun too" You said with a devious smile as you started to trail butterfly kisses down his neck stopping where his shoulder and neck connected. You licked the spot and felt him shiver underneath you as you gave him kisses on the spot; sucking till there was a purple bruise on it.

You brought your head up slightly to admire your work and were soon slipped over by Neji while at the same time worked to take off your panties. Not wanting to be beaten you followed his actions and soon were both completely naked. Your blood flowed to your cheeks as Neji pulled on a condom and at realizing just how far you had gotten in this game; but the pleasure of it and the filling in your lower abdomen told you not to stop.

"Neji?" you said in a shaky voice

"Hm?" he asked as his pale eyes traveled up your body and stopping on yours.

"Will you leave me?" his expression turned to confusion before he understood.

"No. And you know it… I've always loved you, just too much of a chicken to say anything. I won't leave you." You chuckled lightly thinking of the great Hyuuga Neji as a chicken; but stopped when he raised an eyebrow at you.

"I can get used to it" you said in a husky voice.

"Used to what?" he asked as he positioned himself.

"Having my own guardian angel" you said at the same time Neji broke through your layers and into you.

A cry of pain left your mouth at the unusual feeling of being filled and Neji looked at you with concern while kissing away the tears that rolled down your cheeks. Soon pain turned to pleasure and you grinded your hips to his. He started moving at a slow pace and soon the air was filled with moans and cries of pleasure.

The blue silk comforter shaped under you two as sweat started to cover your bodies.

"Faster" you moaned into his ear and he immediately obeyed; his pounding became faster and harder as he pushed himself out till only a tip of him was still in the mercilessly pushed back in, making you shake with pleasure every time.

Pressure built inside of you and you knew that soon you would come.

"Neji…" you moaned

"I know…" he said at the same time you came screaming his name. It didn't take long for him to join you in your utopia and his body slopped against yours before he pushed himself off to lay by your side.

"Wow" was all you could say as you sucked in the after glow.

"Wow" he repeated "That was… amazing…" he rolled to his side and grabbed your chin, moving it so that you looked him in the eyes; gently, he placed a kiss on your lips and lifted you up so that you were cradled in his lap. He stood form the bed carrying you bride style and threw of the now dirty comforter before pulling back the sheets and placing you under them. He lay down next to you and wrapped his strong arms around your hourglass waist.

"Don't leave me?" you said in a question

"Never…" he kissed your forehead as you both fell into slumber.

You heard footsteps upstairs and slowly woke up while feeling around for Neji. Fast as a lightning bolt, you sat up in the bed and looked to your side where there was no Neji.

"Why?" you whispered as you franticly searched the room for him. You didn't even notice the pajamas that had been placed on you as your heart slowly broke. Falling to your knees, tears started to brim your eyes and you noticed a note on the bedside table.

"Maya… Don't go crazy and think I left you. What I said, and what happened last night, is real. I had to leave for the village since, you probably don't remember, I have a mission. I should be back by the time you guys return. I'll be waiting in your apartment for more games (wink). Your guardian angel… Neji."


End file.
